


Accidents on the trip

by ScarlettMage



Series: A Hop, Skip, Jump and a Leap [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Corviknight Taxi, Friendship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Nobody can predict a flight accident. They can happen anytime, anywhere, to anyone.
Series: A Hop, Skip, Jump and a Leap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Accidents on the trip

The sun was setting, streaking the sky in warm colours of gold, orange and pink as it did. People in Wyndon continued to mill about, the place was a busy city after all, day or night people had business to attend to. Right now, it was three trainer's business to get back home before their families got worried or anything.

These three trainers were none other than Marnie, Bede and Hop. They'd tried to invite Gloria and Victor, yet couldn't manage to find a day where the two were both available, both insisted they go without rather than wait for weeks on end and so, they regrettably did. Although it turned out to be lots of fun, they just spent the whole time hanging out, walking around, looking at places and just chatting and generally just having fun, yet now it had all come to an end.

"Somebody looking to go to Spikemuth?" A taxi driver asked, looking between the three teens.

"Well, see ya guys later! We should all do this again sometime." Marnie said as her corviknight taxi landed gently onto the ground.

"Be seeing you! And yeah we should! Next time we _will_ find a day for Gloria and Victor to come along too!" Hop declared with a determined grin as he waved her goodbye.

"Farewell." Bede gave a nod and smirk to their departing friend.

Marnie got in and the bird flew off, leaving the two boys alone. They stood there, Hop humming cheerfully, hands in his pockets and foot tapping against the ground as he waited for his own taxi while Bede stood with his arms crossed and his basic, neutral and almost bored expression on his face. "So," it was Hop to break the silence, he was usually the one to do so, "been busy with your whole 'gym leader' business?"

"Yes." Short, curt and all that needed to be said. "It's _exhausting_ ," despite it all, he carried on talking anyways, "doesn't help when Opal decides to do something or add in some surprise training to, 'keep me on my toes'." He rolled his eyes, although there was a slight, fond smile sneaked onto his face.

"Damn, must suck." Looking down at the ground he began to roll a rock under a foot. "Sonia usually sends me on errands for her or has me mull over some textbooks." For a moment he was silent, before suddenly he looked towards the other with a grin. "What if one day we swapped and did each other's duties, huh?"

"Tch!" The fairy trainer scoffed, rolling his eyes as a smug, amused sort of smirk that may be looked at as a smile reached his face. "You wouldn't last an _hour_ of my duties _or_ my training, much less an entire _day_!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it?"

"Of course! Loser has to- um, I dunno but we can think of it later!"

"Pfft," a soft snickering left the fairy user's lips. "Alright then, it's on."

"Awesome!" Hop cheered, punching a fist into the air and nearly hopping off the ground as he did. Before they could say much more, however, the distinct sound of a corviknight taxi landing, one of metal scraping against stone, erupted in front of them and drawing their attention.

"One flight to Wedgehurst!" The taxi driver called out.

"Oh, that'd be me!" Hop waved to the man before turning to Bede, grinning and hands in his pockets. "Well, I best be off, mate! I'll see ya around, and I _won't_ be losin' that bet!"

"But _of course_ , farewell Hop, I'll see you around." He bid the boy a small little wave and watched as he climbed up into the carriage.

Hop leaned forward and waved towards the white haired boy down on the ground, only stopping to hold onto the sides of the carriage when his stomache gave a lurch and he almost fell out of his seat and banged his head against the window. After he'd settled himself back into his seat the taxi was already climbing higher into the air, his friend on the ground out of view.

Once the taxi was properly airborne and in no need to go any higher it was smooth sailing from there. The boy leaned back in his seat, just enjoying the view for a little while. Everything from the ground looked so much smaller, so much further away, Wyndon just falling away into one mass of colour, with the battle tower as the only thing that remained tall and steady.

Soon they got too far and he could no longer see the city out of any of the windows, so he slumped down a little and pulled out his phone. He shot off a few texts, telling his mother he was in the taxi and asking Marnie if she was home yet. Then, as he waited for replies, he just scrolled through social media.

His phone buzzed with the girls reply. ' _Not just yet, ill be there soon_ ' she'd written.

Smiling, he typed back. ' _Ok, excited 2 go home?_ ' he'd asked.

Typing. ' _I guess. It means Piers would be happy._ '

Nodding a little even though she couldn't see, he typed back. ' _Ok. Have fun! Ill see u around_ '

Then, it was silence once more. He started scrolling through social media again to keep himself entertained, until his rotom phone suddenly put on some random youtube video. One which lead him to more and more and soon he just tumbled down the endless pit of videos. It was good, he was well entertained for a while and by the time he even considered checking the time and where they were the sun was down, the sky was dark and they were just reaching Hammerlocke.

He decided to text Bede. Surely he'd have reached home by now? Or at least, almost? Ballonlea was closer to Wyndon than Hammerlocke so if Bede's taxi arrived not tlo long after he left he should be there already. So, he sent a text.

'U _home yet? Asked Opal abt switching our duties 4 a day?_ ' he'd asked.

After a few minutes he received his reply. ' _Just got back. I'll ask her.'_

Grinning, Hop wrote up his next reply asking him to _'T_ _ell me what she says!'_

A minute or two later he'd received his reply. 'S _he cackled.'_ He snickered at the thought.

_'And?'_

_'She said yes. You will not survive this.'_

_'We'll see abt that!'_ He'd paused, thinking, and went to type up another reply when suddenly the taxi lurched forward. Trying to steady himself, he put his arms against the walls. Looking up and around he tried to discern what was going on, yet the inky blackness of the night made that hard. There was the loud, deafening and metallic screech from the corviknight pulling the taxi and yells from the driver. Hop felt his stomach twist with worry.

"Hey! What's going on out there?!" He yelled out as loud as he could, hoping that the driver would hear him. It was quiet for a few moment before the driver yelled out, hard to hear yet still audible enough to make out.

"Hang on! We just- just ran into some unexpected trouble! I'll get us out of here don't worry!" The words did not reassure the boy, not in the slightest. If anything, they made him feel that much worse, stomach heavy with dread and chest tight with anxiety tittering on the egde of fear.

He could do little more than listen to what was going on, hearing yells and shouts from the taxi driver and squawks from the bird carrying the little metal cage the boy was in. It may have been his eyes playing tricks on him, yet he swore he saw a glint of silver steel from out the window and then, a second, more rusted metal screeching sounded out and the taxi shook.

The rotom phone he held fell out of his hand, he'd tried to catch it, yet failed and was forced to let it clatter onto the taxi ground. With a sigh, he decided to leave it there and instead focus on keeping himself upright. He listened to the sounds of screeching, squawking, metal scraping against metal and the desparate shouts and commands from the taxi driver. All the while the carriage shook and trembled, moving around and trying to trip him.

In all the chaos he didn't hear the little voice pipe up 'hello' from the phone, didn't realise he'd accidentally initiated a call, not over the noise, he'd be lucky if he even heard the little buzzing and chirping of rotom every now and then. "What's going on up there- are we crashing??!" The ghost pokemon asked, terror in their buzzing voice.

At realising that was a total likely possibility, Hop felt his blood turn to ice, felt little shivers and trembles rack his body and eyes widen, chest tightening and stomach twisting into knots. Were they crashing? It sounded like there was a fight up there. It was a very real possibility. The taxi shook once more, knocking him into the side of the carriage.

The voice on the phone yelled, terrified even though he wasn't there himself. They went unheard and ignored.

There was a shout, a screech, a scream and it all went down. Hop shrieked, screamed as the taxi shook and swayed, spinning and falling a it made it's next destination be the ground. Room flew out of the phone, bounced and flittered around the little metal box.

Hop felt this was the most terrifying, scary moment in his life. At least with Eternatus he had his Pokémon able to help, at least he had the chance to run and fight. Now he was stuck inside a small, cramped metal box.

There were supposed to be parachutes under the seat, he knew, and he tried to reach them but just couldn't manage to with how much the taxi moved right now, tossing him into the walls, and he had left half his Pokémon home, including the only flying one he had. What could he do? Nothing that would save him. 

He'd managed to get a hold of the parachute but I was already too late, they were too close to the ground. A scream tore out of his throat as the taxi slammed into the ground, him trapped inside of the metal box which twisted and tore upon the impact, being near crushed. The boy, the phone, nothing inside the metal box had managed to make it to Post-wick that night.


End file.
